Enamorándome de un desconocido
by Taiga-chan099
Summary: -Te ayudare, pero después pagaras – Me dijo sin más que decir caí exhausta en sus brazos mientras él me cargaba, mi último recuerdo fueron sus ojos azules como el mar que hace más de un mes no veía y sus labios…
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste enserio esta es mi primera historia de Ranma ½ realmente me encanta esta pareja haci que esto es un UA eso si **

**Los personajes son de Rumiko T. **

* * *

_**Encuetro**_

No sé qué hacer, perdí todo, mi familia, a mis amigos, a todos. Me siento sola ¿Qué are ahora? Morir de hambre no era una opción en ese lugar nadie es amigable contigo solo tengo que conseguir trabajo y vivir de eso lo haré por mi madre no me importa si es tan doloroso mi trabajo cumpliré la promesa que le hice a mi madre la cual es de vivir no importa como pero viviré como sea suerte que se artes marciales gracias a mi padre no vivía como una reina pero vivía muy a gusta aunque ahora ya no tengo hambre

Caminando horas que me duelen los pies tanto que ni siquiera puedo alzarlas otra vez pero recuerdo el rostro de mi madre y la promesa que hice y eso me da muchas fuerzas para seguir caminando

Segundo, minutos, Horas callo la noche y no sé dónde estoy vivía muy bien en Tokio ¿en dónde estaré? me pregunto a cada rato que solo veo arboles no veo un pueblo, tengo mucha hambre escucho mi estómago gruñir con mi decisión hecha me desvió de mi camino para Nerima y me meto al bosque para conseguir algo de comida, pero nada volví al camino tengo que llegar a Nerima y buscar trabajo o al menos buscar alguien más 5 días que no veo una cara en Tokio no me puedo fiar esos lugares se han vuelto tan malo que me da miedo trabajar ahí no sé qué hacer no tengo casa, comida lo último que me ha quedado se acabó desde hace 2 días y el agua se está acabando me siento cansada ya no puedo ver más y el amanecer se hace presente lo puedo ver están hermoso, recuerdo que siempre lo veía con mi madre me paro un rato olvidándome de todo y recordando las veces que no podía conciliar el sueño y mi madre estaba conmigo.

Escucho algo, ¿Qué es? , Se acerca es un caballo con alguien montado no puedo ver bien su rostro ya que me falta energías solo escucho y me pregunta

-¿Quién eres?- Se acercaba a mi mientras yo caía del agotamiento con todas las energías que me están quedando alzo mi cabeza y veo sus ojos , que hermoso azules que por un momento me perdí en ellos me enamore de ellos de primera vista vi toda su cara y era un dios pero quien era será alguien como yo o un conde de algún pueblo o algún campesino dirigí mi mirada a su vestimenta y me di cuenta de que era alguien de clase alta, sus trajes eran de seda se puede reconocer al instante abrí mi boca y respondí su pregunta

-Akane Tendo-Que más podía decir que mi nombre no era alguien importante, ya no me siento importante desde que mi familia murió en las garras de unos malhechores que buscaban refugio y comida solo sé que mi madre me dijo agonizando que corra con un equipaje que le hiciera la promesa que viviría a duras penas hice su mandato, su voz me hizo regresar al mundo que por un momento me había perdido

-Te ayudare, pero después pagaras – Me dijo sin más que decir caí exhausta en sus brazos mientras él me cargaba, mi último recuerdo fueron sus ojos azules como el mar que hace más de un mes no veía y sus labios…

Desperté en una habitación bastante amplia no parecía la de un aldeano normal parecía más un palacio o eso deduje cuando vi sus delicados destellos y varios cuadros del chico de ojos azules y un hombre que era calvo, cuando me mire me di cuenta de que estaba cambiada y me sentía aseada ya no tenía hambre alguien me había atendido y me había dado lo que necesitaba y recordé sus últimas palabras

-Te ayudare, pero después me pagaras- Con qué fin me dijo eso si era una persona de la alta sociedad tendré que hacerlo pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Seré su esclava o algo parecido?

No tenía ni idea y haci se me formularon varias preguntas en la cabeza y ninguna de ellas tenia respuesta más algunas que no eran tan importantes

-Al fin despertaste- Esa voz…Me saco de mis pensamientos, su voz era como una nota musical era hermosa y varonil me estremeció en completo pero a la vez tan agradecida de que fuera esa voz y después voltee y mire su rostro tan…tan… no sé cómo decirlo pero simplemente a él se le puede decir que físicamente era perfecto solo faltaba ver como su personalidad, varias chicas seguro que al verlo se le clavarías a sus pies pues no lo niego…pero

-¿En dónde estoy?- Pregunte debía saber cuán lejos estaba de mi destino, pero creo que estaré un poco reprendida en este lugar recordando esas palabras del aquel chico que no pasaba su edad de los 19 años pero no se

-Nerima- Me dijo y me alegre en seguida sin permiso de mi cabeza, en mi rostro puse sentir como una sonrisa se formaba pero quería gritar de felicidad al fin estaba aquí el único lugar que me dijo mi padre que era de fiar

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunte si le devolvería el favor que me hizo tendría que saber al menos su nombre y eso debía hacer

-Ranma Saotome…-Ranma…Ranma…Ranma su nombre sonaba a cada rato en mi cabeza era natural que nunca se me olvidaría su nombre, ni su rostro pero en especial sus ojos de lo que creo que me enamoraron desde el primero momento en que me los tope

-¿Tu eres dueño de este lugar?- Pregunte, el gran terrateniente de Nerima debía ser él, el único lugar donde podía estar conocido ya que en todos los lugares se decía que el pueblo de Nerima era el lugar donde podías vivir y trabajar en paz ya que su terrateniente nunca perdía una batalla

-No, mi padre pero siempre lo ayudo- Ahora entiendo era su hijo el sucesor de este lugar el quien tomaría lugar cuando su padre muriese.

-Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí- Tenía que hacerlo pero me sentía bien a su lado como si me fuera a proteger para siempre que bueno

-Tenía que hacerlo - Pronuncio mientras en su venía con una caminada decente digna de todo un futuro caballero y próximo terrateniente y se sentó a lado mío

-Bien- no sabía que decir más que eso me dejo pensando por unos segundos

-Te quiero cambiada abajo a medio día – Mando mientras se paraba con una velocidad muy rápida pero al mismo tiempo cortes.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunte un tanto apenada no sabía cuál era la hora desde 5 días aproximadamente

-Las 11 tienes una hora – Me dijo eso y se retiró mientras cuando cerro me dirijo una mirada y yo simplemente me quede estática por unos minuto

Me cambie rápido y después empezó a ver unos retratos que decía en su inscripción Ranma Y Genma, pues debía se su padre pero porque me sonaba su nombre Genma estoy segura que lo había escuchada en las tantas platicas de mi padre bueno no importa mire el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y me di cuenta que faltaba 5 minutos para el medio día seguro que habré desperdiciado mi tiempo mirando más a Ranma bueno su retrato no podía por alguna razón de mirar sus ojos azules

Baje rápido de esa habitación que no sabía de quien era, pero pensé que era de un hombre y baje abajo a la puerta principal donde estaba Ranma y me miro con una dulzura que en un momento pensé que me había vuelto loca

-Mira yo no soy bueno con los forasteros pero tú eres un caso especial – Me lo imaginaba el con esa belleza no podía ser perfecto mas no que lo sea físicamente

-Bien Ranma - Me sentí al decir eso pero sin pensarlo me arrodillé a él demostrándole mi respetó

-Quiero que recibas a mis autos proclamadas prometidas - ¿Prometidas? Pero como… Pero… era de suponer que una persona como el no tuviera pretendientes mujeres pero era de imaginar que el tenia a millones a sus pies como a mí pero yo no demostraría nada, pero me di cuenta que lo dijo con cierta molestia será por lo de auto-proclamas

-Si Ranma - Me levante y le mire a los ojos y el me tomo de la mano y me llevo a una habitación distinta a la que estuve pero esa habitación en la que desperté me di cuenta que estaba al frente de esta y después de azotar la puerta me acorralo y empezó a besarme y no pude liberarme quería largarme de ahí pero no podía y en un descabellado acto le correspondí a ese beso que se había vuelto feroz y se separó de mis labios y me susurro en el oído

-Nunca te iras de mi lado- Sentí mis cachetes hervir y el me miraba tan fijamente que me sentía desnuda en su presencia y eso era lo menos que quería me daba un poco de miedo pero yo soy una de las personas que trataban de ocultar todos sus sentimientos y siempre acepte mi comportamiento hasta que el agarro mi barbilla

-Este es tu habitación y no te pienses en huir que yo te traeré a mi habitación y te dejare amarrada- En un instante me dio miedo pero antes de que me dijera eso como sabía que en lo muy fondo de mis pensamientos quería huir parece que con una sola mirada y eso bastaba para que él pueda leerme la mente

-Ranma debo ir abajo a atender a tus visitas- quería irme de aquí me sentía muy aprisionada y además de que si no me iba de aquí sentía que terminaría besándolo como él lo hizo a mí y no quería que eso sucediese, pero porque me beso

-Ya no vendrán, antes de que bajaras les dije que hoy no podía, era solo una excusa - Se me acerco y me abrazo porque me hacía todo esto prácticamente está abrazando a una desconocida es que haci trata a todas sus empleadas si es que hay alguna

-¿Por qué me beso?– Pregunte un tanto apenada pero el en todo este momento solo me miraba

-Porque desde que te vi me has gustado- Me dijo y con eso me derrumbo pero me sentía a la vez ilusionada pero a la vez enojada

-Así eres con tus visitas- Lo dije con un tono muy sarcástico bueno era de esperarse seguro que pensaba que podía ser una de sus conquistas porque desde que menciono unas prometidas era obvio que él era un…

-No, soy estricto pero contigo seré diferente- Me dijo con una voz que parecía que quería seducirme, pero trate de que pasara desapercibido aunque no fue haci ya que mis mejillas se sonrojaron

-Somos desconocidos no me hagas esto- Mi voz sonaba patosa y eso era lo menos que quería pero ya que

-Yo sé todo sobre ti- Seguro que él piensa que con una mirada puede saberlo todo no sabe nada de mí ya no quiero estar aquí pero me tenía aprisionada con sus brazos

-No, no lo sabes- Le dije en cierto punto de que me estaba empezando a enojar

-Tú eres mi prometida y me perteneces desde que naciste -

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	2. Shampoo

_Disculpen por tardar tanto pero es que tenia muchas cosas que me ocupaban la mente ademas ni siquiera tenia inspiración _

_Aclaración__: Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenece si no a Rumiko T._

* * *

_**Shamphoo**_

-Tú eres mi prometida, me perteneces desde que naciste-

-¿Qué? Estas mintiendo-Me rehúse a creer eso él dijo que tenía más prometidas entonces como venía y me besaba y luego me decía que eres su prometida, ahora me doy cuenta de que hablo con un idiota…Un idiota lindo

-No lo hago, Yo también estoy muy sorprendido mi padre Genma Saotome me explico todo cuando le dije tu nombre dijo que tú eras hija de Soun Tendo que era su amigo y cuando ellos estaban en entrenamiento juraron que sus hijos se casarían y bueno lo que te hace mi prometida-El termino de explicar y me quede demasiada pasmada me sentí realmente confusa no encajaba si escuche ese nombre Genma en las conversaciones de mi padre pero nunca escuche nada de prometido o algo por el estilo

-Pero…Pero tu dijiste que tenías prometidas-Le recordé si tenía prometidas se supone que era un Don Juan y a ese tipo de personas odian el matrimonio y además de que yo odio a los Don Juan

-Dije que tenía **auto**-prometidas-Recalco la palabra auto pero igual no entendía nada todo esto era tan repentino

-No entiendo nada-Lance un bufido y era la verdad ¿Qué era todo esto? Desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado pero desde hace unos días deje de creer que era un sueño

-Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta que mi padre me lo dijo-Me miro y yo simplemente trate de evitarle y de pronto recordé el beso tan fogoso que me había dado hace unos momentos y de pronto sentí mis mejillas se calentaban

-Parece que recordaste algo ¿verdad?-Su voz era seductora si no tuviera dignidad y orgullo ahora hubiera caído a sus pies pero me caracterizo en no caer en algo tan fácilmente y esta situación no será un caso especial ni nada por el estilo pero ya que ahora ya no importa

-¡Cállate eres un pervertido!-Grite y el empezó a carcajear y me di cuenta de cuanto me gustaba su risa tan melodiosa o más que su propia voz

-No lo soy tu eres la que lo piensa-_Touch_ era y a la vez no el si era un pervertido pero yo tenía la culpa de que repentinamente me pusiera en pensar en ese beso…

-Cállate-Una bofetada resonó en todo la habitación y me di cuenta de que mi mano yacía en su perfecto rostro y al momento de sacar vi toda su mejilla roja y Salí rápidamente de ahí a…a no sé dónde no conocía prácticamente nada pero solo vi una habitación entre abierta y me refugie ahí al entrar era una librería solo estante y estantes de libros con una chimenea pero solo había novelas como el típico Romeo & Julieta

Toc, Toc

La puerta principal era tocada, ¿Quién será? Me pregunte pero no me importaba de ponto saque ese libro que nunca termine de leer Romeo y Julieta suerte que lo tenía seria mi pasatiempo, claro le tenía que pedir a Ranma y de pronto veo a una chica con traje de servicio y le pregunte…

-¿Dónde puede encontrar a Ranma?-Pregunte mientras sostenía el libro

-En su despacho-Me respondió

-¿En dónde está el despacho?-Pregunte otra vez creo que necesitaré un mapa de este castillo porque si no terminara perdida hasta para encontrar el propio baño

La señorita me dio las unas indicaciones de cómo llegar y después de bajar muchas escaleras en un pasadizo, cual a mí me dio un poco de miedo vi una puerta medio abierta y deduje que sería el despacho de Ranma, al llegar a la puerta y la abrí completamente y lo que vi no me gusto

-Ranma, decídete por mí-Escuche eso y lo vi como ella besaba a Ranma y el parecía molesto por que será pero no hizo nada por sepárala lo vi todo y cuando el la empujo levemente pudo verme y me di cuenta de que mi rostro estaba mojado seguro que mis traicioneras lagrimas se escaparon de sus jaulas

-Akane, Espera- Escuche ese grito de esa habitación que segundos antes había abandonado pero no importa ahora me sentía mal y eso era porque sin darme cuenta me gustaba pero como era posible esto como lo odiaba claro es un Don Juan que me esperaba

Entre a una habitación y me encerré y de pronto me caí y vi todo negro. Desperté y vi el techo de la misma habitación que me había desmayado seguro habría sido por la impresión y de pronto vi su rostro y si mirada ambas demostraban preocupación o tal vez sea cosa mía ya no interesaba eso

-Al fin despertaste me tenías muy preocupado-Me dijo y solo le dirigí una mirada de desdén como podía decir eso que estúpido era porque me tuvo que gustar este chico como desearía romperle esa cara tan perfecta que tiene

-Cállate, seguro que ya terminaste de revolcarte con Shampoo-Como odie decir esa palabra como lo odie tal vez sea un realidad pero que me importaba era si vida y podía hacer lo que el quisiera por más que me doliese

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Disculpen que sea tan cortito es que ando apurada y pues quiero dejarles con una parte_

_Gracias por leer y..._

_Sayonara_


	3. Shampoo (Parte 2)

**Gomene!, Disculpen por dividir un capitulo en dos partes es que ando apresurada y bueno quería dejarles ese capitulo por que si no no sabia cuando lo iba a subir**

**_Aclaracion; Los personajes de Ranma no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko T._**

* * *

_-Cállate, seguro que ya terminaste de revolcarte con Shampoo-_

-No sabes lo que dices-Contesto Ranma

-Claro que lo sé, crees que soy idiota-Como se atrevía seguro que me negaría que lo había hecho si como no, cree que soy idiota o que

-Yo no me acosté con Shampoo-_Shampoo_ así se llamaba bien al menos ya tengo su nombre seguro que es su prometida o algo así o solo su acompañante de una noche ya me lo imagino

-No me interesa-Es un idiota me daba ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos como lo odio

-Entonces porque preguntas-Me atrapo yo sabía que en el fondo de todo mi ser si me importaba y creer que el por un momento, un minúsculo segundo podría ser…diferente

-Cállate-Brame, que importaba si lo descubría o no realmente recordar ese momento como Shampoo lo besaba sacaba lo peor de mi ¿Qué raro, No? Llevo tan poco tiempo aquí y creo que me he enamorado de un idiota

-Tu desde ahora serás la única –Me susurro en el oído y me quede en shock, no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, pero reaccione…

-Si soy la única porque dejaste que te besara-No sabía que decir, parece que un poco de mis celos hablaron en vez de mi…

-No te pongas celosa, yo tampoco quiero prometidas-Yo celosa, puede ser pero a la vez no. Estoy hecha un lió y como lo odio

-Pues no parece-Y era verdad si no quería prometidas por que simplemente no les dice que no las quiera claro a Shampoo y a las otras que no conozco pero deben ser muchas si es un Don Juan…

-Pues las conocerás por un momento como mis prometidas y después tu serás la única, les diré que ya dejen de seguirme-Me sonroje, me sentía como una niña cuando le decían que había ganado algo…

-Bien-Acepte que más podía hacer, quería ver quién y cuantas habían de ellas

-Dime sus nombres-Deberías saberlo antes de que me presente a lo menos haci tendré algo de información, al pensar en esto me sentí como Nabiki seguro que mis ojos se cristalizaron eran normal yo quería mucho a mi hermana y con todos sus defectos. Ella era demasiado ambiciosa pero yo así la quería

-Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi-Menciono sus nombre y de repente tomo mi cara y me atrajo hasta él y me abrazo, tanto se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar y de repente sentí como mis lágrimas estaban por mis mejillas y se perdían en el hombre de Ranma y no pude más que desahogarme estuve como 30 minutos ahí y cuando termine…

-Gracias-Algunas veces será idiota, pero parece que tenía sus momentos

-¿Por lloraste?-Me pregunto no era natural llorar de la nada

-Recordé a mi hermana se llamaba Nabiki-Le respondí si era su prometida debería a lo menos saberlo, pero por algunas razón me sentía bien con el

-No tienes por qué explicarlo yo sé todo sobre tu familia-Me separe de el ¿Cómo que lo sabía?...

-¿Cómo?-No entendí nada

-Mi padre me dijo todo lo que paso, lo que no sabía era porque llorabas-Me aclaro, es que el tanto sabia de mí y yo casi nada de el a excepción de su nombre y sus estúpidas prometidas a lo menos ya se sus nombre

-Bien se nota que sabes todo de mí-

-Todo…-Solo espero que no sea el equivocado

-¿Y para que día citaras a tus futuras no-prometidas?-Pregunte debería saber quería estar preparada

-Qué te parece mañana-

-Perfecto-No podía quejarme ahora, pero ¿Realmente lo haría? ¿No estará jugando conmigo?

-Ya es tarde vamos a cenar-Me levante junto con el pero sentí mareos y caí sobre su pecho y el me abrazo, le correspondí

-Antes de que vayamos abajo quiero algo-Me anuncio

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunte

-Un beso…-Me susurro en el oído, me sonroje por su cercanía

De la nada me apretó más hacia él y me dio un beso era dulce, pero con los segundos se volvió caliente y eso a mí me gustaba, él es el único que me hacía sentir esto. Solo tengo unos días aquí y me siento en las nubes, pero que raro está en el mundo

Me beso y me robo muchos esa noche y le recordé algo que nos habíamos olvidado

-Ranma, la cena ya debe estar servida- Le recordé y el bufo con una molestia fingida, me reí de su expresión

-Que aguafiestas eres-No lo era simplemente evitaba algo que no debía suceder tan rápido

-No, simplemente ya me dio hambre-La próxima vez comeré algo más temprano

-Bien, vamos-Cuando estábamos en la puerta me susurro en el odio

-Pero, las próximas veces no te escaparas…-Me sonroje, ¿Pero quién sabe, Ranma? Tal vez lo haga y bajamos a cenar…

* * *

**Bien les dejo esa parte del Capitulo ahora esta completo y no les dejo con la duda ya me han reclamado por dejarlo así -.-**

**Pero aquí esta y bueno espero que les aya gustado y Gracias por sus comentarios y si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme sus opiniones yo estaré gustosa de recibirlo **

**Por favor dejen sus huellas de haber leído mi fic con un review**

**Sayonara...**


	4. Conversacion y Una Visita Inesperada

**Bueno aqui esta el proximo capitulo y gracias por comentar ahora mi agenda ( XD) esta un poco desocupada y bueno queria decirle a Rutabi que aqui esta su capitulo y que tambien le agradesco a ella y a todos por seguir mi historia **

**No los distraigo mas, lean ...**

**Aclaracion: Ranma no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko T. **

* * *

**Conversacion y Una Visita Inesperada**

Desperté y de prisa me metí a la bañera y cuando Salí y me dirijo al armario vi muchos vestido hermoso y costosos ya que en la noche pasada, Ranma ordeno poner todos estas prendas de vestir aquí y tome uno que era blanco con destellos dorados y rojos y un poco ceñido al cuerpo unos zapatos blancos y baje para el comedor donde encontré a Ranma comiendo pero su mirada estaba en la nada y simuladamente me senté en frente de el

-Buenos Días-Me saludo levante mi mirada pero él seguía

mirando a la nada

-Hola, Ranma-Conteste y agarre la taza de té y empezó a tomar el líquido que contenía , así paso como 30 minutos en tomar todo, pero Ranma seguía distraído y después de mucho pensar ya sabía el por qué…

-Estás pensando en lo que puede pasar, ¿Verdad?-Pregunte pues si no era eso ya no sabía que podría ser

-Sí, no quiero que te pase nada- Suspiro Ranma mientras estiro sus manos y agarro la mías y empezó a jugar con mis dedos, sentí como mis mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunte algo extraña, Seguro que ellas estaban tan locas por Ranma, que se atreverían a matarme

-Porque siempre me dan pociones para caer en sus juegos y pues me preocupa que a ti te den algo malo-¿Ranma se estaba preocupando por mí? Que dia y recién está por comenzar

-¿Y nunca les dijiste que no quería nada con ellas?-Si no les había dicho eso, es que seguro disfrutaba de su compañía, desenrede mis dedos de los suyos y el me miro extraño

-Siempre, pero nunca entenderán-Bufo Ranma molesto

-Pero veo que con Shampoo te llevas muy bien-Recordé ese incidente donde Shampoo beso a Ranma y el no hacía nada para evitarlo

-No, siempre se me lanza a mí y eso me molesta-Sí, claro como no pero no sé qué pasaba pero sentía que podía creerle.

Toc, Toc

Ya llegaron dirigí mi mirada al reloj de pared y marcaban las 11 de la mañana exacto, ¡Que puntuales! Seguro que solo querían ver a Ranma. Una sirvienta abrió la puerta y me dejo ver a 3 mujeres muy hermosas.

La primera era Shampoo, la segunda era una chica de cabello largo y castaño y con ojos azules y la tercera era una chica que tenía pelo y ojos azabaches. Las 3 eran hermosas, ¿Cómo Ranma no las quería?

-No quiero nada de pleitos, diríjanse a la sala-Ordeno Ranma yo simplemente lo seguía mientras veía que las 3 se comían a Ranma con la mirada pero después de eso sentía que me examinaban a mí con la mirada, me estaba poniendo nerviosa

Al llegar a la sala, todos tomaron un lugar Ranma agarro mi brazo y me sentó a su lado

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí-Susurro Ranma, me estremecí al sentir su presencia muy cerca, pero eso también hizo que me ganara unas mirada que podían matar

-Ranma mi amor, ¿Quién es esa?-Pregunto la chica de ojos y cabellos azabaches, la cual solo me dirigía una mirada de soberbia

-No hables así de Akane, Kodachi- _Kodachi_ repetía su nombre en mi mente y también su rostro para no olvidarla, pero algo me decía que la vería a ella como a las 2 restantes

-Ranma, ¿Quién es ella? Contesta-La chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules hablo y me miro con un poco de desdén, pero después su mirada se tranquilizo

-Ella es Akane y es mi prometida oficial, Ukyo- _Ukyo_, otro nombre más

-¡No puedes casarte con esa! ¡Mírame soy más linda que todas!-Grito Shampoo, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenía que soportar esto? No llevaba ni 5 minutos pero ya quería largarme de aquí

-Si eres muy linda, pero no te quiero yo te lo he dicho mil veces, Shampoo-Bufo Ranma

-¡Ranma mi amor, no te puedes casar con una plebeya!-Hablo Kodachi, suponía que ella diría algo parecido, pero en toda la conversación que no ha durado más de 5 minutos o eso me parecía a mí, la única que no hablo era Ukyo

-Ranma solo deseo que seas feliz, y si casarte con ella es lo que quieres, Hazlo-Me sorprendió lo que dijo y al parecer a todos los demás presentes, Pero no entiendo aquí había algo. Ella era diferente que Shampoo y Kodachi solo sabía algo, que ella si decía la verdad, sentí su mirada y le dedique una solo pude sonreír, me sonrió, salió de la sala y desapareció al cruzar la puerta

-Gracias, Ukyo…-Susurro Ranma lo cual pude escuchar, ¿Ellos tuvieron algo? o ¿Algo parecido?...

-¡No aceptare esto Ranma!-Grito otra vez Shampoo mientras me miraba y sentía como me acuchillaba, literalmente ''_Si las miradas matasen''_ Ya estaría muerta…

-¡Yo tampoco como te puedes casar con esta chica que es tan poca cosa!-Grito Kodachi, Pero algo de verdad tenían sus palabras. ¿Por qué Ranma se quería comprometer conmigo tan rápido? Si no tengo nada ahora, ni siquiera lo poco que tenía antes…nada

-¡No son nadie para decir eso!-Grito Ranma frutado, haciendo que fácilmente toda la sala se quedara en un silencio un poco incómodo para mi

-Somos tus prometidas-Susurro Kodachi, pero claramente se pudo escuchar

-Quería decirles esto desde hace mucho, Yo no las quiero como mis prometidas- Hablo Ranma, provocando que las miradas se dirijan a mí

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, Shampoo-Interrumpió Ranma y después de esto Ranma se paró y se dirigió a la puerta la abrió y…

-Ya no son mis prometidas, ¡Así que largo!- En toda esta conversación volví a mirar el reloj y me di cuenta de que había pasado más de 2 horas en una conversación que aprecia de 5 minutos

-No se quedara así Ranma- Hablo Shampoo y se fue Kodachi se fue detrás de ella. Cuando salieron Ranma cerró la puerta y se dirijo a mí y me abrazo por detrás lo cual no pude evitar sonrojarme

-Asunto arreglado- Susurro Ranma en mi oído lo cual hizo que me estremeciese y me solté de su abrazo, me pare y…

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Ukyo?-Pregunte era una de mis interrogantes que rondaban en mi cabeza las últimas horas…

-Ella es muy buena amiga mía- Contesto y eso me calmo en pensar de que tuvieron algo

-¿Solo eso?-Pregunte dudosa y de repente Ranma empezó a carcajear y fruncí mi seño levemente

-Sí, pero te digo algo-.

-¿Dime?-.

-Si tú no estuvieras aquí, me comprometería con ella aunque no la amo pero es mejor tenerla a ella, claro como una amiga en vez de Shampoo y Kodachi-Confeso Ranma

-Son como mejores amigos, ¿Verdad?-Pregunte y de pronto sentía que en mis labios se formaban una sonrisa melancólica, al recordarlo…2 años sin verlo

- Algo así-.

-Deberíamos ir a comer-.

-Tienes razón, ya debe estar servida-.

Nos dirigimos al comedor y ahí estaba un rico almuerzo, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer…

Toc, Toc

La puerta otra vez, tan rápido volvería a molestar otra vez. La sirvienta abrió la puerta, Ranma se paró para recibirlo y al momento de verlo me quede estática, sentía como mis ojos derraban lágrimas que pasaban por mis mejillas, el año que estuve buscándolo y ahora lo veo parado ahí con Ranma

-¿Akane?-Pregunto

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ryoga-.

* * *

**Gracias (Otra vez) por leer la historia y espero que me dejen sus opniones de que si lo amaron o lo odiaron o una critica agradecida de que me los mandase **

**Bueno me despido **

**Sayonara ... ;)**


	5. Ryoga

**Este capitulo considerenlo como el complemento que le faltaba al otro capitulo,disculpen por ser tan chiquitos los capitulos es que no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos, admeas tengo que seguir con los otros que tengo pendientes y bueno espero que me comprendan y Gracias por todo **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko T. **

**Nota:Quiero decir que la hisoria estaba basada por el año 1930, para aclarar ( La radio y Cine ya estaban inventados )**

**No los entretengo mas y los dejo que lean aunque sera muy poco u.u'**

* * *

-Akane-Lo vi parado ahí, pero estaba un poco cambiado claro de ellas era su altura, había crecido mas

-Ryoga-Pronuncie su nombre, corrí y lo abrase me sentía completa, el único que tuve…el único

-Discúlpame-Mientras el también lloraba podía sentir sus lágrimas en mi rostro mientras caían con las mías

-Ya no importa-Nos manteníamos abrazado, yo oculte mi rostro en su pecho y nos mantuvimos ahí un momento

_Un carraspeo de garganta_

Me acode de que no estábamos solos y me separe bruscamente de Ryoga, el me miro extraño pero después recupero la postura

-¿A qué has venido Ryoga?-Pregunto Ranma

-Solo pasaba a conversar contigo, pero lo dejamos para mañana-

-Adiós-

Ryoga solo me dirigió una mirada y termino el contacto visual ya que Ranma cerró la puerta, se dirigió a mí, me tomo del brazo y me jalo hasta su habitación

Ya ahí el cerro la puerta bruscamente y me entro un poco de temor

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto un tanto temerosa

-¿Qué pasa?...-Me miro incrédulo-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Estas molesto-Sonaba más un hecho que una pregunta

-Tú que crees…-

-Contestare todas tus preguntas-Sabia que esa era la razón y era normal que quisiera preguntarme muchas cosas…

-¿Dónde lo conoces?-

-Tokio-

-¿Cuál es tu relación con el?-

-Somos amigos-.

-Amigos… ¡Pues no sabía que los amigos se abrazaban tan cariñosamente como lo vi con mis propios ojos hace unos minutos!-.

-¡Pues yo también no sabía que se besaban, como Shampoo y Tú!-.

-Sabes que ya se está arreglando ese asunto-.

-El solo es mi amigo, nada más-.

-No tenías por qué abrazarlo-.

-No lo veía hace más de 2 años-.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer-¿Pero quién se creía? No es mi señor, ni nada por el estilo…A menos que…

-¿Estas celoso?-Sonríe maliciosamente…

-¡Si ¡-Quede en shock , no esperaba que me lo digiera tan abiertamente, pero reaccione

-No tienes porque…es mi amigo-Me acerque a él, lo abrase y nos mantuvimos ahí hasta que el crepúsculo estuvo presente en el cielo…

-Disculpa por mi escena de celos…No me gusto ver eso-Me susurro en mi oído causando que lo vellos de mi cuello se erizasen

-Olvídalo…-Pronuncie

Él se separó de mí y empezó a besarme con fiereza, mientras que yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y el abrazaba mi cuerpo contra, y así pasaron minutos…

-Ranma, Detente-Mientras trataba de separarme de el lentamente

-¿Por qué?-Empezó a hacer un camino de besos en el cuello

-Tengo hambre-Lo mire apenada ya que mi estómago me dolía, porque Ryoga vino cuando estaba a punto de degustar mi platillo

- ¡Hay!-Se quejó Ranma y yo me reía, me gustaba verlo así

-¿Siempre será así verdad?-Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-Siempre que tú quieras-.

-Vamos a comer-

-Claro aguafiestas…-

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Nada-.

-Baka-.

-Aguafiestas-.

-Podemos ir a comer-

Salimos de la habitación para dirigirnos al comedor conde yacían nuestros platos con toda la comida fría, Ranma mando a calentar esperamos y la cena solo se concentraba en las miradas que Ranma y yo nos lanzábamos

* * *

**Espero que les guste, espero reviews para ver sus opniones si lo odiaron o lo amaron o una crititca ;)**

**Estare gustosa de leerlo y responder**

**Hellen 85M: _Disculpa a ti por no responderte pero no puedo hacerlo , es que todavia no se manejar muy bien el Fanfintion y bueno gracias por todos tus comentario, espero que llegues a leer esto y bueno espero que te cuides..._**

**_Sayonara_**


	6. 2 Meses Después

**Bueno disculpen por demorar tanto en actualizar , espero que relmente les guste este capitulo es algo corto pero al menos lo hice eso cuenta ¿Verdad?**

**Disclaimer:Todos los personajes son de Rumiko T.**

* * *

**2 Meses Después**

-Ranma no quiero bajar-Susurro Akane en el oído de Ranma

-Pero estas hermosa y además de que hoy veras a mi padre-.

-Y si no le agrado-.

-Que me importa-

-A mi si-Akane hizo un puchero

Estaban los dos solos en el cuarto de Ranma y él prácticamente la estaba desnudando con la mirada, pero ya lo habían hablado esperaría a que ella estuviera lista había pasado 2 meses desde que ella estaba ahí y hoy era el dia en que su padre vendría a ver como iban las cosas y Ranma organizó una fiesta de bienvenida y quería presentar a Akane como su prometida.

Durante 2 meses, Ranma no dejaba que Ryoga entrase a la casa ya que no quería otro reencuentro de amigos entre ellos.

-Akane tenemos que bajar-Ranma agarro un mecho de su corto cabello y lo acomodó atrás de su oreja y la miraba con ternura

-Pero si pasa algo yo me encierro aquí toda la noche-.

-Está bien-Ranma sonrió, agarró la mano de Akane y salieron de su habitación para dirigirse donde estaban todos los invitados.

Como todo organizadores, bajaron por las escaleras con un clásico andar digno del próximo terrateniente mientras tomaba firmemente el brazo de la mujer que varios hombre posaban sus miradas; cosa que Ranma noto y le causó cierta molestia mejor conocido como…Celos

Ya cuando los 2 organizadores terminaron de bajar, todos empezaron a volver a su plática que dejaron pendiente

-¡Hijo!-Grito El terrateniente

-¡Padre!-Ranma apretó la mano de Akane y la llevo en donde su padre estaba

-Hijo parece que ya encontraste a Akane-.

-Si-Contesto alegremente cosa que Akane le pareció algo extraño

-¿Usted me conoce?-Pregunto Akane al padre de Ranma

-No te conocía en persona, pero tu padre me describió mediante cartas-Genma aparto a su hijo y la abrazó sorpresivamente

-Lamento lo que sucedió con tu familia-Genma lo sabía todo, se enteró por uno de sus colegas que la familia Tendouh había fallecido, él se había quedado estupefacto cuando oyó aquella noticia pero cuando su hijo había descrito a una jovencita con las mismas características de la menor hija de su mejor amigo .La tomo como la única sobreviviente de aquella masacre familiar que no solo se dio en su caso si no en muchos otros que fueron peores, los bandidos estaban de mal en peor, mataban por solo un vaso de agua…Pero así desgraciadamente era

-No se preocupe-Akane se separó gentilmente del padre de Ranma

-Genma Saotome, un placer conocerte-El terrateniente extendió su mano mientras esperaba que fuera chocada por la mano de Akane, cosa que sucedió segundo más tardes

-Akane Tendouh igualmente-Un tirón de manos y separaron sus manos después de unos segundo volviendo al lugar inicial, al lado de Ranma

-Hacen una muy linda pareja-Comento con gracias Genma

-Papá…-Regaño Ranma un tanto avergonzado y sonrojado por el comentario de su padre

-¿¡Cuando me dan nietos!?-Pregunto alegremente Genma

-Ni siquiera estamos casados-Afirmo Ranma un poco apenado pero Akane estaba peor no podía articular una palabra estaba demasiado avergonzada por las palabras de Genma

-¿Cuándo se casaran?-Pregunto Genma

-Cuando Akane quiera-Contesto Ranma tranquilo mientras miraba cariñosamente a Akane, mientras que la susodicha estaba más callada y roja que un Tomate maduro

-Y, ¡Akane cuando te casa con mi hijo?-Cuestiono Genma a Akane

-Cuando él me lo proponga-Respondió Akane ya un poco relajada pero seguía sonrojada

-¡Que todavía no te lo propone!-Akane negó en silencio mientras miró de reojo a Ranma quien la miraba con diversión

-¡Ranma!-Grito Genma

-Si ya se no te preocupes por eso-.

-¡Haber todos escuchen, Mi hijo tiene un anuncio muy importante!-Grito Genma mientras todos los ojos se posaban en Ranma quien se puso al frente agarrada de la mano de Akane

-¡Yo quiero decir que amo a esta mujer!-Ranma señalo a Akane poniéndose roja

-¡Y quiero decir…!-

-¡Nunca te casaras con ella, Ranma!-Shampoo y Kodachi interrumpieron a Ranma

En ese momento Shampoo empezó a lanzar sus famosos bomborines para lanzarlo a Akane, pero ella lo esquiva provocando una cierta estupefacción en todos los presentes incluso en Ranma

-¡Esto es tuyo!-Akane lanzo el bomborin hacia Shampoo que no pudo esquivarlo y cayó, pero todo esto paso por el simple hecho de que Akane lo esquivase.

Kodachi empezó a formar un espiral con un lazo que iba en contra de Akane pero cuando se acercó a la presencia de Akane ella pudo fácilmente agarrar el lazo, sujetarlo y lanzarlo contra su dueña

-¡Quieren que de verdad peleemos ahora u otro dia!-Shampoo se agarró el estómago en donde el bomborin aterrizo con un impacto que le pudo quitar el aliento y Kodachi estaba en una buena condición pero ella no podía reaccionar ya que su lazo siempre funcionaba pero ella pudo detenerlo sin dificultad

-¡Esto no se quedara así, Nos las pagaras Akane Tendouh!-Grito Kodachi con indignación

-¡Lo mismo digo!-Shampoo se levantó con un poco de dificultad pero no lo mostraba

-¡Lo tomare como un reto!-Bramo Akane

-¡Señoritas por favor retírense de esta fiesta!-Ordeno con voz autoritaria Genma que estaba enfadado porque interrumpieron la declaración de Ranma

Shampoo y Kodachi se retiraron ágilmente dejando a toda la celebración a excepción de Genma que él sabía que Akane practico las artes marciales y que era sutil en su entrenamiento pero fue interrumpido porque sus 2 hermanas no tenían el mismo interés así que cancelaron todo

-¡Por favor sigamos con la celebración!-Mando Genma haciendo que volviese a la normalidad

-¡Ranma sigue con lo que decías!-Exigió su padre y Ranma solo hizo caso

-¡Quiero decir que amo a Akane y quiero comprometerme con ella!-Ranma tomo las manos de Akane y coloco una cajita muy hermosa que contenía un anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante

-Era de mi madre…-Susurró Ranma solo para que Akane escuchase

-Ranma-Akane se lazo a los brazos de Ranma y se puso a llorar que importaba que la vieran llorar

-Lo tomo como un si…-Ranma sonrió con diversión

-Claro que si- Akane extendió su mano y se fue deslizando levemente el anillo en su dedo anular, al terminar de ponerlo ella se lanzó a los labios de Ranma y le planto un suave beso mientras todos gritaban

-¡Desde ahora están comprometidos!-Exclamo Genma a todos sus invitados

Y así pasaron horas hasta que termino la fiesta y todos retomaban a sus residencias pertenecientes

Mientras que nuestros protagonistas se estaban en una sesión de besos fogosos en la recamara de Ranma…

-Akane si seguimos no me detendré-Susurro Ranma mientras bajaba sus besos a delicado cuello de su prometida

-Yo te amo- Con esa declaración por parte de Akane. Ranma volvió a sus labios y así paso.

_Y esa noche para ellos fue especial…_

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio, Lindo o Feo **

**Dejen su opnion con un reviews desde ahora lo digo ustedes me animan a seguir esta historia y como que ahora me estoy tratando de desocupar un poco **

**Cuidense muchos a todos **

**Un Beso a todos**

**Sayonara**

**A.**

**PD:Para los que no lo saben mi nombre es Angie, siempre me preguntan que cual es mi nombre...**


End file.
